


Pain

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Injured Paul, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, gun shot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted a hurt Jesus and a freaking out Daryl! This one took me a couple days, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!This is actually a bit of a prequel to Pleasure! :D I decided to use the scar on Paul's left hip as a plot point to this story!





	Pain

It was supposed to have been just a routine hunt. Daryl had spotted the tracks of a rather large buck and, while they never usually got out very far, Daryl had decided they should follow the tracks. They were running low on some meat and the fur would make a great cloak for the oncoming winter. Paul had been wary. He had a bad feeling about it, but Daryl convinced him that they would be fine. They hadn't had a run in with any bad people in months.

He should've listened. 

The gun had been drawn and fired so fast, neither of them had time to react. The shooter had terrible aim, and got Paul in his right hip. The bullet lodged into Paul's hip bone. Paul's scream of pain, broke Daryl's heart. Daryl dropped his bow and caught Paul before he could hit the ground. The shooter ran off before Daryl could reach for his bow again. Panic rose in Daryl's chest as the blood began to seep through Paul's shirt and vest. 

“Paul...” Daryl breathed out, eyes wide as he gently moved the clothes aside. More bleed seeped out from the wound, soaking his fingers and down along Paul's skin. It dripped down onto the forest floor. “Baby...” Memories of all the people they'd lost flew through his mind, making tears fill his eyes. “Paul..!”

Paul groaned out in pain, latching onto Daryl's vest. “Daryl... Daryl, look at me.” Daryl swallowed thickly and looked down into Paul's face. “We don't have time for you to... to panic. Push the anxiety away... and take me home.” Daryl's chest heaved. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His throat closed up. Paul reached up to touch his cheek, getting a bit of blood on him. “I-I'm gonna be fine... deep breaths, baby.... deep breaths.”

Daryl licked his lips and took in a deep breath, and then another. He nodded. “Okay...” He grabbed his crossbow, yanking it over his shoulder. 

Paul sobbed in pain. “Daryl... you're gonna have to carry me... I can't walk.”

He fought down a whine at the tears in Paul's eyes. “I got ya, baby...” A whimper escaped as he picked Paul up bridal style and the man cried out at the movement. “'m sorry.”

“Daryl...” Paul buried his face into Daryl's neck. “Just... just go...”

Daryl sniffled and started back home. They'd been out most of the day, it would be almost dark by the time they got back. Paul was heavy for such a small guy. While Daryl's muscles showed physically, Paul's was hidden. He may look tiny and weak, but he could take Daryl out within minutes. Daryl was sweating and breathing heavier only ten minutes after carrying Paul. He glanced down at Paul. His sweet boyfriend was starting to get pale from the blood loss. Daryl's throat closed up and he picked up his pace. He reached Alexandria another ten minutes later. The gate opened up slowly and he pushed past it, ignoring Tara's startled cry when she saw him carrying Paul. He ignored Tara calling for him and hurried down the street to Denise's house. He used his boot to bang on the door and the door swung open quickly. 

“Wha- oh my god!” Denise stepped aside as Daryl marched in. “What happened?!”

“He was shot! We ran inta some asshole in the forest! The fucker demanded we give 'im our weapons 'n food, when we refused, he pulled out a gun!” Daryl hurried over to the little bed in the corner and laid Paul down. 

Denise hurried over to him. “Show me!”

Daryl yanked Paul's shirt up to show her the bullet wound in his left hip. “I didn't see an exit wound, so I think it's lodged in his bone.”

“Alright, let me wash my hands and we'll take a look.” She washed her hands quickly in the sink near by and grabbed some gloves. She came back over to the bed and put some gloves on and started gently prodding at the bleeding wound. “He's lost a lot of blood.”

“He lost consciousness about half way here.” Daryl swallowed thickly. He watched Denise work, blood getting all over the bedding and her gloves. 

“Can you grab some water, rags and my little tray over there?”

Daryl nodded and went to get a bowl and water and some rags. He set them on the table next to the bed, then dragged her tray with some supplies on it over. 

“Okay... Daryl.. I'm gonna need your help.” Denise looked up at him. “Thank you can help me?” When Daryl nodded, she looked back down at Paul. “Paul's hip has a hairline fracture from the bullet... I'm gonna need to dig the bullet out before it does more damage. So... I need you to help keep the wound clean while I get the bullet out, just carefully keep pouring water into the wound to wash the blood away.”

Daryl grabbed a rag and soaked it with water. While Denise used tweezers to dig for the bullet, Daryl keep wringing the rag off and wiping blood away so she could see. He was glad Paul wasn't awake for this, cause it would hurt like a bitch. After several minutes, she pulled the bullet out and stitched the wound up. With a heavy sigh, she cleaned up and went to grab Paul some clean clothes. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed, holding Paul's hand and staring down at him. 

“He'll be okay, Daryl.” Denise whispered, handing the clothes over to him. “He won't be able to walk for a while, but he'll be okay. He didn't lose enough blood to need a transfusion, thankfully, but he'll be weak for a few days.” Daryl thanked her softly and she left the room to let Daryl dress the man in private.

When Paul was dressed, Denise came back in and they changed the sheets on the bed. Soon, Paul was covered and resting peacefully. Daryl laid down next to him, gently petting Paul's cheek and hair. Rick and Tara came in to see him and Daryl explained what happened. Rick assured Daryl they would keep an eye out for the man. Rick left shortly after and Denise and Tara went to bed. Daryl stayed with Paul, counting each breath and checking the wound frequently. He took care of Paul through out the night, changing the bandage and keeping an eye out for fever.

Paul woke up early in the morning. He groaned in pain and blinked his eyes open blearily. He glanced around, recognizing their little infirmary. He looked over to his right and saw Daryl laying next to him, a book in hand. He smiled and reached a hand over weakly, brushing it against Daryl's thigh. The man looked away from the book and down at Paul. He immediately set the book aside and turned to Paul. 

“Hey, baby... how d'ya feel?”

“Tired...”

“Are ya in pain?”

Paul nodded wearily and watched as Daryl got out of the bed and went over to the cabinet. He heard water filling a glass with water and the rattle of a pill bill. Daryl walked back over and set the items on the table. He helped Paul sit up a bit and shook two pills out of the bottle. Paul downed them with a few sips of water. Daryl took the glass back and set it down on the table. 

“Ya remember anything bout what happened?”

Paul nodded a bit. “Yeah... I remember we were tracking a buck... we went further out than we usually do... ran into some asshole who was demanding we give him everything we had.”

“'n he shot ya when we refused...” Daryl looked down, throat closing up and lungs straining for air. “... 'm sorry.”

Paul looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “What for?”

“I-I shoulda listened ta ya when we said we should stick to our usual trail.” Daryl knelt by the bed, taking Paul's hand in his. “I-I was reckless... 'n ya got hurt cause'a me.”

“Daryl... baby, that's not true.” Paul held Daryl's hand gently and smiled at the man. “You were thinking about our people. You wanted to make sure they were properly fed, and a buck that big could've man a lot of jerky and the fur could've been useful. Hell, even his antlers could've been used for something. You didn't do this... that man out in the forest did this.” Daryl looked up at him, eyes rimmed red. Paul knew he must've been crying on and off for the last several hours. “Okay?” Daryl nodded and Paul gently tugged at him. “Come here...”

Daryl leaned forward, kissing Paul gently. “... I's so scared I's gonna lose ya. Never would've forgiven myself.”

Paul smiled, petting his stubbled cheek. “I told you... I'm never going to leave you. A little gunshot wound isn't going to separate us.” He kissed Daryl again gently. “Now, lay down with me. You need to sleep.”

Daryl nodded and climbed back on the bed, cuddling up gently to Paul's side. “S'yer fault I didn't get alotta sleep last night.” He murmured, covering them up with the blanket.

Paul chuckled softly, kissing Daryl's nose. “You shouldn't have worn those tight blue jeans all day... you know what they do to me.” He heard Daryl snort and smiled, closing his eyes. “I love you, Daryl...”

Daryl nuzzled into his hair, sighing softly. “Love you...”


End file.
